


Get Off

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: Will Robert ever get off?Or; how Robert and Aaron find time for each other despite all the interruptions in their lives.





	1. Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: yes. Yes, he does. 
> 
> But rated Explicit for (ever so slightly) later.

“I know it’s hard -” Aaron admitted to Robert.

“Well, yeah,” Robert responded with a suggestive lift of his brow, even as he kept his grumpy tone of voice. “Because we never get a chance to do anything about it anymore.”

“You know what I mean,” Aaron said, sitting next to Robert on the sofa. “Us living here, with my family, and a teenage kid, is hard.”

“Well, it’s... mostly in this way,” Robert said would a cock of his head downwards.

“’Cause you never think of anything else,” Aaron chuckled, though his body language as he got up told Robert that he was annoyed at Robert not taking him serious when he had his serious conversation voice on (and serious conversation face). But then he couldn’t help but be distracted by the bulge underneath his clothes.

They’d been kissing in the hallway, by the door as Robert had just come in, grabbing Aaron’s face as he saw him and pushing him back against the wall. It was getting deeper and steamier, their bodies tight together with barely any space left between them, as Robert’s hand roamed down Aaron’s body towards his belt – when Aaron stopped him. “I was just on my way out.”

Robert had huffed into the living area where Aaron had eventually followed him.

“I have to get to work anyway,” Aaron said now. 

“Or you can stay,” Robert said, standing up, making his erection more obvious to Aaron. “We’re all alone, when does that ever happen?”

“Not a lot,” Aaron answered truthfully. “But I-” He hesitated as Robert reached his hands around Aaron’s waist, which even now still had the power to send a thrill though Aaron’s body, like an electric current from Robert’s fingertips up his back, all of the hairs on his back rising. There wasn’t much that could compete with being in Robert’s hold, with the way he looked at him when he wanted him, his self-confident grin now as Aaron failed to pull away, any thought of rushing to work dissipating from his memory. 

“No one’s around,” Robert murmured as he closed the small gap between them. “You have me all to yourself,” he whispered against Aaron’s mouth before closing that space as well. 

“Mmm,” was all Aaron was able to reply before he brought his arm around Robert’s head, the other around his back, to bring him closer, pushing back his jacket as he did so, which Robert quickly pushed off to the floor. (God, he always left his clothes wherever around the place since he’d moved in.) Robert pushed open Aaron’s mouth with his own, stroking his thumbs over his face as he held him with both hands, pushing his tongue against Aaron’s, and Aaron could feel the smile on Robert’s lips, most likely at his own triumph, then getting a taste of Aaron, satisfied at having him to himself again, for this moment they had together - alone at last.

Robert didn’t waste much time to take advantage of that fact, his hands grasping every part of Aaron he could reach, fingers through his hair, without holding back some  
roughness, then moving down his back, pulling him tight against him. With a grin against Aaron’s mouth, he cupped his strong hands around Aaron’s buttocks, feeling him thoroughly before reaching for the front of his jeans.

As he did so, Robert felt a vibrating in the fabric of his jeans – and not in any way he would’ve liked.

“Ignore it,” Robert breathed against Aaron’s ear, somehow making that sound dirty with the promise of what he’d to do Aaron to reward him for staying. Taking the phone out of Aaron’s pocket, brushing against his hard-on underneath, carelessly slammed it on the counter behind them.

Aaron grasped the edge of the counter as Robert thrust against him, now pushing down his jeans. At the back of his mind he was wondering if they should really be doing this _here_ , when the bulge in his tight grey boxers would be _much_ too obvious to anyone who came in now. 

But he was much too distracted by what Robert was doing about that to really care, especially when he started cupping him over his boxers. He teased him as Aaron tried to not make any sound, stroking him over the fabric still, pressing his own body against him. 

“Oh, please,” Aaron only breathed out, and Robert let out a low laugh at him. He obliged and caressed his hands under the fabric, slow over the dark hairs that peaked out from the top, before stroking down his hard cock, watching as Aaron sighed back with a bite of his lips, closing his eyes for a moment with an outtake of breath. Then he urged Robert on as he pressed his hips against him. As Robert circled his hand around Aaron, he teased his teeth over Aaron’s throat. 

“Have we ever fucked on this counter?” He breathed against his skin. 

“No,” Aaron laughed, placing both hands on Robert’s chest. “’Cause there’s no space.”

Robert thought about it for a second. “Against it?” He suggested.

His lips were on Aaron’s before he could respond, and he lifted Aaron’s legs around him against the counter. 

“Yeah?” He asked Aaron with a smug grin, knowing he wouldn’t tell him to stop now. He grinned as he continued to remove the rest of his clothes off, quickly, and Aaron took off his short, nearly naked now but with his trousers and small boxers around his knees. 

But as they heard that familiar noise intruding on their moment together, Robert paused for a second to roll his eyes. 

“Who is it?” Robert asked with annoyance as Aaron checked his phone over his shoulder.

“Adam.”

“Again?”

“Well, I’m meant to be-”

“Working, I _know_ ,” Robert said, then pushed away his annoyance, along with his clothes. “ _After_ … I’m done with you,” he said as he grasped Aaron’s hips and pulled him against him, with such force Aaron gasped at the contact.

But as Robert thrust against him, getting ready to prepare as he grabbed his hands around Aaron’s now naked ass, the noise of the mobile phone behind them still distracted them, especially as Aaron hesitated.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said. “I can’t concentrate.” He pushed Robert away apologetically and pulled his trousers back on clumsily before answering the phone.

“What?” Aaron greeted Adam. 

“Where are ya?!” Adam shouted into his ear. 

“I’m – about to leave now,” Aaron answered, half honestly. 

“Oh, come onnn, man, you’re already late,” Adam groaned.

“Yeah, I – I know,” Aaron couldn’t help but hesitate as Robert still hovered over him, before placing kisses to his other ear, his hands wandering back around his clothes and slowly lowering them. God, he was still so hard. 

“Well, what are ya waiting for?!”

“It – it can’t wait?” Aaron asked.

“No!” Adam practically shouted. “I’m already waiting, aren’t I? Why are you breathing funny, what are you – Oh, God don’t tell me you’re – “

“No, no,” Aaron quickly answered, placing a hand on Robert again to stop him. “No, I’m on my way now.”

“Good! Tell Robert to do one, from me-“

Aaron hung up.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said, collecting the rest of his clothes and getting dressed again.

“Seriously?” Robert asked, and yeah the view of Robert dishevelled, some sweat over his bare chest, still breathing unevenly, was tempting – so fucking tempting – to Aaron but – 

“He needs me now –”

“You’re choosing him over me?” Robert demanded.

“Oh, don’t make it like that!” Aaron said, at least now getting more annoyed than turned on. “You’ve made me late nearly every time I’ve been going to work this week. He’s complaining I’m not pulling my weight, and you know what? I’m not.”

“Well, I’m practically your boss –”

“No, you’re not!” Aaron laughed at him, picked up Robert’s shirt and gave him a playful smack on the chest with it. “You’ll survive, Robert. We’ll pick off where we left off late – ‘promise.” He wound his arm around Robert’s neck and placed another kiss hard on his mouth, stroking his fingers over Robert’s hair for a second before he left. 

“Adam says do one by the way,” were his parting words.

Robert sighed, half naked and frustrated in the middle of the kitchen, not knowing whether he most wanted to have Aaron back with him to continue – or to have Adam here to give him a smack.


	2. Scrapyard

Tripping over some pieces of crap on the ground – why had he decided to work with scrap again? – Aaron made his way back through the scrapyard. His mind had been elsewhere all day and lunch hadn’t been any different. Having gone back to the pub to see Robert, maybe finish what they’d started earlier, he’d found it empty. And that distraction continued to weigh on Aaron.

Maybe Robert was right that it was becoming too difficult for them to make time for each other? Maybe they didn’t have enough time alone, and his family were interrupting any time they did have too much?

“Late morning and a long lunch, eh?” Adam grumbled through his sandwich, sitting on a rusty heap of a car.

“It wasn’t a long lunch,” Aaron bit back.

“Alright for some,” Adam shrugged.

“I don’t see you doing much,” Aaron said, looking away and shielding his eyes from the midday sunlight. “Thought you were gonna do paperwork?”

“I was doing paperwork,” Adam said, dropping his sandwich down to his lap and becoming animated in a way that told Aaron already that something had gotten him worked up. “But I got thrown out of the portacabin, didn’t I?”

“Oh?”

“He doesn’t even work here half the time and then he thinks he can come in here throwing his weight around? And mine!”

“Ohh,” Aaron said, realising what had happened.

“Anyway,” Adam said and took a bite of his sandwich again. “Yuh boyfran’s waying fuh yuh.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said, walking away and only just trying to hide his grin.

“I don’t even wanna know why,” Adam called after him. “Just don’t mess up my paperwork, okay?!”

Eager but try not to seem it, Aaron made his way up to the portacabin – not just to pick up where they’d left off but to make sure everything was alright between the two of them. And Robert was right, they didn’t get a lot of time alone uninterrupted lately, and Aaron was starting to miss him. And maybe he did also want to continue where they’d started earlier as well, with the portacabin being an isolated enough place that they often did get time alone here.

“Robert,” Aaron sad as soon as he’d opened the door. “I was hoping I’d get to –”

Aaron trailed off for a moment when he saw Robert.

“- See you?” He finished uncertainly, quickly closing the door behind him. And he certainly did get the chance to see him, as he stood in front of him, between Aaron and his desk, wearing a hi-vis jacket and a helmet, and absolutely nothing else.

“Happy to oblige,” Robert said with the smuggest of grins on his face, holding the helmet firmly in front of him, to hide his modesty (/pulsing erection), his arms flexed attractively in front of him in doing so. “Uh, this,” Robert hesitated, motion down to the helmet. “Is just in case Adam came in before you.”

“Are you mad?” Aaron asked, half laughing as he did so. “Anyone could’ve come in.”

“Don’t worry, Adam’s seen it all before,” Robert tried to soothe his worries, but received a look back from Aaron that showed that saying that had not helped the situation. “I mean, in the shower and stuff, when I was staying at his and Vic’s – Adam’s a right perv, you know.”

“Yeah, well, I‘ve heard the other side of that story,” Aaron said, approaching Robert, who only became cockier. “Where you come off as the perv. And now –”, he said, taking the helmet from Robert’s hands and putting it onto his head. “We can add public indecency to that as well.”

“Yeah?” Robert retorted in a challenging tone. “What are you gonna do about it?” He leaned in toward Aaron, breathing against his mouth but stopping to watch the lust travel over Aaron’s face for a moment longer, how his eyelashes lowered as he watched Robert’s lips, as he bit the inside of his bottom lip, half expectantly. Robert thought about all the things Aaron might be waiting for him to do – but also all of the thing Aaron could do to him as he offered himself to him like this, naked but for the hi-vis and helmet still (though not covering where it mattered now). He gave a low laugh now, watching Aaron’s face as his eyes wandered downwards.

“Shut up, you,” Aaron laughed back as he made a grab for Robert, through the hi-vis jacket, and Robert grabbed him back, pulling him against him, with that grin still on his face.

Without waiting another second, Aaron’s hands went to Robert’s face, his mouth hungrily taking possession of his as he pinned him back against the desk, all too aware of Robert’s hard cock pressed against him - making his own lust surge through him with even more power. The helmet stumbled onto the desk behind them and to the floor with a clatter as Aaron’s hands held Robert too him, fingers through his mussed blond hair and digging into the back of his head as their lips pressed together desperately, in a hard kiss with barely contained lust. A moan caught low in Robert’s throat, clearly communicating his need for Aaron right now, sending another surge to Aaron’s own cock.

He pushed Robert back onto the desk, his hands stroking down Robert’s soft front, biting his lip as he took in his perfect pink, gently freckled flesh, before rushing to take of his own jacket, carelessly throwing it behind him. A grin of lust came to Robert’s face as he quickly undid Aaron’s belt, pulling him against him as he did, then pushing down his jeans and pants together. Within just seconds they both stood together in the middle of the portacabin with naked bodies flushed pink with their desire for each other, their hands wandering and grabbing desperately all over for each other.

Robert pulled Aaron back against him, standing straight up, hands down over Aaron’s face to pull him close against him and giving a low “hmm” as Aaron held him around his waist. His tongue played over Robert’s lips, Robert’s tongue meeting his as his wet mouth opening over Aaron’s obligingly, tasting him with appreciation, revelling in the moment.

“I want you,” Robert whispered against him when he finally pulled away slightly, with his arms around Aaron’s neck.

“I know,” Aaron said, flushed and breathing out.

His hands roughly held onto Robert’s waist and pushed him around and over the desk. Robert breathed out a smile and pushed away the papers and items in front of him to the floor the other side of the desk carelessly, looking back at Aaron over his shoulder.

Aaron rushedly kissed him from behind and down his freckled shoulder and back, stroking his hand down as he did so before grabbing his ass with both hands, bringing a noise of appreciation from Robert, urging Aaron on as his kisses travelled lower, lingering over those freckles he loved on the perfect soft skin of his round ass. Teasing him, he bit into the flesh gently, dragging his teeth down, then bringing his wet tongue over the same area of skin, over the bite marks. Aaron took his time, pressing his lips to the wet flesh, as Robert’s breath came quicker, his head down on his arm over the desk. Not making him wait any longer, he teased his tongue over Robert’s sensitive, pink skin, circling around his hole.

Robert bit his lip, stopping himself from crying out as Aaron’s tongue finally stroked over his entrance. He licked him, wettening his hole, grasping into Robert’s flesh as he worked him more eagerly, penetrating his tongue into his warm flesh, feeling him flex and tighten as he let out a shaky moaning breath. He entered his tongue into him and pulled it out, deepening his penetration as he grasped into his flesh, handling both buttocks, squeezing then stroking over his reddening ass as he pulled back, smiling down at his wet hole.

He lubricated his own fingers, and Robert further, pressing his fingers into him, laughing at Robert’s low moan as he continued pushing into him and pulling back out, stretching him and feeling and rubbing him. Bending back down, he worked with his fingers and mouth and tongue together, pressing his mouth onto him and tonguing him as he used an increasing number of his fingers. Pushing his tongue in only, he fingers over his balls from underneath, simultaneously stroking and penetrating him.

Finally, he pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, looking down satisfied with his work and Robert’s grasping of the edges of the desk and he pushed himself up, breathing heavily as Aaron fumbled for a condom and, finding one, quickly opened the wrapper.

Turning around, Robert flashed him a grin then reached for the condom from his hands, pulling Aaron back against him by his arm. Without a word, he wrapped Aaron’s cock himself, stroking him and teasing him as he stroked over his dark hairs. He placed his hands around Aaron’s waist then got on his knees in front of him, stroking the tip of his tongue over his shaft before sucking the head of his cock, as Aaron bit his lip, placing a hand on Robert’s shoulder then dragging his fingers through his hair, holding the back of his head. Robert took him all into his mouth slowly and caressed his hands over him, over his stomach and his trail of dark hair that led downwards before wrapping his fist around his cock as he sucked him.

Pulling away, he left a trail of saliva from his tongue to the head of his cock before he got back up and, placing his hands on the desk, sat back onto it and pulled Aaron back against him, between his legs. Aaron stepped in, rubbed his hands up Robert’s thighs, over the thin light hairs, grasping his flesh – then his thick arms around him, up to his shoulders then back down his chest, grazing the scar that permanently resided there.

Then he shoved him back onto the desk, making Robert cry out, grinning up at him, pushing more stuff out of their way, not caring about the noise being made, and he pulled Robert’s arms around him. Leaning back on his elbows, Robert his place on the hard desk and his legs around Aaron, who grasped his legs then stroked his hands upwards, penetrating him with his fingers. Leaning back, Robert indicated for Aaron his readiness, who lined himself up with Robert’s wet entrance.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Robert moaned and threw his head back as Aaron entered him, grasping him with both hands to pull him closer and pushing himself deeper into him.

Fucking into him, reaching deeper and deeper, Aaron anchored himself with a hand on Robert’s chest, his shoulder, his neck, stroking up to his face as Robert groaned when he fully pounded into him, Robert’s hand reaching to touch his for the moment. He chewed his lip, eyes closed and face flushed, breathing heavily as he just basked in the feeling of the fullness of Aaron inside him.

“Keep going,” he breathed then, his arm reaching around Aaron to pull him close, watching him now as he fucked into him – his face, the pleasure on his face, the concentration, and the way he watched Robert’s long, hard cock now and again, but also always loving to watch the length of Aaron’s pushing into him and back out, that rhythmic fucking.

Knowing that, Aaron looked up at his face and gave out a laugh at him, before pulling him close by the back of his neck and planting a deep kiss on him, still thrusting against him as he did, bringing muffled moan from Robert that he could totally feel against him. He let out a breath as he pulled away but half climbed onto the desk, pounding deeper into him and watching Robert’s face as he did so, with his arm placed on his chest.

“Oh, fuck,” Robert only breathed under his breath, reaching above him, needing to hold onto something, then gyrating back against Aaron’s cock, bringing an appreciative noise from Aaron. “Harder,” Robert said then, louder.

Aaron obliged, digging his fingers deeper into Robert’s flesh, who stroked up his arm and held onto him by his shoulder and his back, needing to hold onto him. That pulsating pleasure filled him as he thrust against Aaron’s powerful movements, only fucking himself back against Aaron, onto his full, hard cock, desperate for more.

His arm arching around Aaron, he pulled him closer into him, till he could taste the beads of sweat on his skin, holding onto him with both hands as they rocked together on the desk, Aaron urging Robert closer and closer, breathing against his throat, tasting Robert’s hot, sweaty skin himself now.

With a hand on each side of Robert on the hard surface, he pounded deep into him, pulling out and penetrating his full cock into him, again and again until he felt Robert’s grasping on his flesh, on his arms, around his back, on the flesh on his ass, become more desperate, more urgent, as he was getting closer.

Aaron couldn’t stop himself from pulling Robert into him before he came, his mouth hungry for him, tasting his tongue pushing against him and how his mouth opened, the moan that burst out of him as his cock did the same over both of their stomachs.

They breathed against each other for a moment, their bodies still arching against each other, hands on each other’s faces as Robert breathed heavily, then threw his head back with an appreciate moan. His face was red and he wiped the sweat from his brow and swore again under his breath, as Aaron watched him closely.

“Don’t stop,” Robert told him as he slowed down. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him deeply, still feeling Aaron’s cock hard inside of him.

When he pulled away he fucked himself on Aaron’s cock, holding onto the desk and raising his hips higher, in quick motions as Aaron pounded hard into him, not holding back.

Robert gave a laugh and grasped a hand to Aaron’s ass, pressing a finger against his hole, pushing it into him for a gasp from Aaron.

With a few hard, forceful thrusts, Aaron came inside of him, his head down on Robert’s chest as he moaned against him. Pulling him to him, Robert laid kiss after kiss on his face, on that stubble that still drove him wild, wanting to feel all the pleasure that he gave Aaron, to see it on his face.

They stayed wrapped around each other like that for several more moments, heads light as they got their breath back, bodies still joined together, moving together when they did. Robert stroked his hand through Aaron’s hair gently and Aaron placed a kiss on his once more.

Letting out a deep breath, Aaron pulled out of him and climbed down from the table. He disposed of his condom and cleaned himself up as Robert just watched him, leaning back on his elbow, not making any move to clean himself up, with nearly a hint of pride at the messed up state he was in.

“What?” Aaron asked bashfully at Robert’s grin.

Robert shook his head, his eyes moving appreciatively down Aaron’s body.

God, he never turned it off, Aaron thought as he shook his head back at him and started collecting his clothes.

“Do you even have any clothes?” Aaron asked.

“You’re amazing,” Robert said then, speaking what was on his mind.

Aaron paused for a moment, looking at him with a smile then shrugging and looking away.

“I mean it,” Robert said, and he pushed away from the table and pulled Aaron back against him, making him drop the bundle of clothes to the floor. He brought up into a deep kiss, less desperate than before, a kiss that they lingered on despite the tastes in their mouths, or maybe partly because of that, hands caressing over each other.

“I’m glad you came,” Aaron told him in a low voice as he pulled away, still in Robert’s embrace.

“So am I,” Robert laughed with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

“You know what I mean,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes, though he smiled at Robert then. “I’m glad… that we find time for each other. That you make sure we do. Even if it’s just because you’re unbelievably horny all of the time.”

“Well, there’s that,” Robert admitted with a cock of his head. “But also the other thing. Being with you.” He smiled at Aaron, his eyes translating to him everything behind those words – that Aaron was his priority, despite anything else that might threaten to come between them, even if it was just a threat to keeping up how often they got to fuck.

Aaron pulled away, though their movements were still slow and lazy as he moved to get dressed, and Robert slowly wandered across the room.

“You left your pants on Adam’s chair?” Aaron asked him, laughing.

Robert shrugged, smiling back at him. “Should I leave them him as a gift?”

“No,” Aaron insisted though he chuckled at the idea. “Only I get my hands on your pants,” he said, pulling them out of his hands playfully.

“If you insist,” Robert said, gathering the rest of his clothes as Aaron turned away. “Feel free to keep them,” he breathed against Aaron’s ear from behind him, before placing a playful kiss on his ear.

“Get dressed,” Aaron laughed. “I need to get back to work at some point. So does Adam – so do you!”

Robert shrugged, though he slowly got dressed, reluctantly.

When he was mostly dressed, with his shirt still open, he pulled Aaron against him for one last kiss, stroking his hands over his stubble.

“I love you,” he said as he placed his hands on Aaron’s shoulders. “And not just because you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “To both of those things,” he added with a grin. “Now get out, you need a shower,” Aaron added, pushing him back against the door, their bodies still close together, having to pull each other away. Aaron gave him a parting smack on the ass as Robert turned to the door.

“Ow,” Robert laughed as he made his way out door – shamelessly buttoning his shirt as he made his away from the portacabin, his jacket under his arm.

Aaron still thought about him (and his perfect ass) as he got back to work – after being berated by Adam for the pants he found on his desk when he finally could get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Jimmy & co. use noise-cancelling headphones for these (probably quite regular) occurrences.


	3. Shower

Hot water splashed down on his shoulders, before he felt the shocking cold of the tiles behind him. He threw his head back, the droplets streaming down him making him more aware of his nudity – along with Robert taking it all in with ravenous eyes filled with unadulterated lust, the suggestive look on his damp face showing what he was about to do about it.

Wasting very little time, he grabbed Aaron’s waist and thrust himself against him, making Aaron nearly gasp at the feel of his substantial length against him. Robert hungrily took Aaron into his mouth, as if starved of him, taking his ready lips, pushing his tongue hungrily against his, savouring the taste of him – of the taste of his skin, down his throat, long fingers holding the back of his neck as he bit and sucked him, down to his chest, lingering on his hard nippples, stroking his toned muscles appreciatively.

Aaron pressed his head back against the hard, wet wall, taking in quick breaths as Robert coiled around his own rock hard length, as he teased him with his tongue, lapping against the tip, then wrapping his warm, wet mouth around him, bowing his head and taking his whole cock. He moaned around him with appreciation, the vibrating against him making Aaron himself moan, his hand reaching for the back of Robert’s head, stroking through his damp hair.

As Robert reached back up, pressing tight against him, he tasted the hint of pre cum in Robert’s willing mouth. Unable to hold back, he grasped for Robert’s body against his, wanting to feeling him all in grasps and grip him to him possessively.

Robert breathed a low laugh against Aaron’s mouth, never reluctant for Aaron to take control of their time together when he did, making it clear to Robert what he wanted, and Robert wanting to give it to him. He grasped his fingers around Aaron’s perfectly firm ass, stroking over his hole, pressing into him, driving Aaron wild as his hand jerked over Robert’s cock.

Aaron shoved him against the side of the shower, hands grasping all over him as his mouth was equally craving for him.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed against him, his eyes rolling back at his perfect movements over his ready body, arching himself back against Aaron, their slick bodies tightly entangled, making quick strokes over each other. Their heads hazy, they fell deeper into each other, only feeling each other, nothing else allowed to enter their thoughts, all senses taken over by each other –

Before they both turned away from each other at the harsh reminder that they weren’t all alone.

“Oh, God,” came the shocked female voice from the door. “I’m so sorry!” Charity yelped as she moved back against the door.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Aaron shouted at her, rushing to cover himself up, pushing Robert away.

“I didn’t see anything, I swear,” Charity insisted, half turned away, her hand covering her eyes with spaced out fingers. “Wow, Robert.”

“Charity!”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m going,” Charity said. “Nice one, Aaron,” were her parting words with a nod towards Robert’s wet, naked body before she closed the door on them.

“I can’t believe this,” Aaron grumbled as he jumped out the shower and grabbed for a towel, covering himself up as if someone could still see them. “Didn’t you lock the door?!”

“I – forgot,” Robert said apologetically, following him out the shower. “My mind was elsewhere, wasn’t it!”

“Great,” Aaron said, shaking his head, rubbing his hand stressfully over his wet forehead. “Now my cousin’s seen your cock. Nice one.”


End file.
